A reed looks like a small, thin piece and is generally made of a plant reed, a metal or a plastic. A reed is used for a woodwind musical instrument, while functioning as a sound source of the musical instrument as the reed vibrates depending on the flow of air.
A reed for a saxophone is generally made from a plant reed, a metal or a plastic. One sheet reed is engaged to a mouth piece and is tightened with a ligature.
A saxophone is designed to generate sounds as a player bites a mouth piece and blows out air in order to vibrate a reed, thus generating unique musical sounds.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional saxophone reed does not have any means at a reed body for generating different tones, so it is impossible for a player to generate a specific tone, and disadvantageously the tones of a tenor saxophone can not be expressed with an alto saxophone.